homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915-All According to Keikaku (Keikaku means Prophecy)
11:39 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG goes about his hive, diving into the lower section to find things to act as medical supplies and tubing for the blood -- 11:39 CC: • You'll find everything you need. • 11:41 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG returns back to the study/upper hive and set things up... setting up needles to use, and tieing his tight to find a vein to plunge one end of the tube in -- 11:47 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG examines Libby's remaining arm for the best place to put in the other end of the needle -- 11:47 CC: • The most obvious vein is in her wrist. • 11:48 CC: • When Serios places his finger over it, he can feel her fluttering pulse. • 11:49 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG confident that he found where he needs to insert, he places one end of the needle with tubing into his arm -- 11:49 CC: • It stings a little, but Serios is not one to flinch from pain. • 11:50 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG after making certain it is flowing in, he then proceeds to put the other end into Libby -- 11:51 CC: • The needle meets a bit of resistance when he attempts to push it into her wrist, but just before he'd go searching for another vein, he can feel something pop, and the tubing enters easily. • 11:52 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG sighs in relief that he believes he has succeeded in starting the transfusion -- 11:53 CC: • His easily flows into her arm, and a few moments later, her more superficial wounds begin closing up. • 11:54 GG: Do. Not. Worry. Libby.... You. Will. Hopefully. Be. Better. Soon.... And. If. I. Have. Not. Expressed. It. Enough. To. The. Universe. I. Will. Say. It. Again.... Jack. Will. Pay. 11:57 CC: • Libby gasps in pain. "What have you done? Why?" • 11:57 GG: The.... Technology. You. Use. To. Heal. Me.... 11:58 GG: I. Gave. It. Back. To. You. 11:58 CC: • "Serios. You do not have any feelings for me like that. Why would you do this?" • 11:58 GG: I. Do. Not. Understand. 11:59 CC: • She attempts to lift her head, but can't. "This is permanent." • 11:59 GG: What? 12:00 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG it takes him a moment to understand... -- 12:00 GG: The. Primer..... Nyarla. Mentioned.... Bodily. Fluids.... 12:00 CC: • "This is for matesprites." • 12:00 GG: .... 12:01 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG in an almost uncharacteristically way, Serios starts to laugh... -- 12:01 CC: • She chuckles very weakly. "I knew you'd be my partner, I didn't intend for it to be like this." • 12:02 GG: It. Seems. Your. Prophesy. Had. An. Interesting. Way. Of. Coming. About. Anyhow. 12:02 CC: • "Don't worry. I won't hold you to it." Even though she can't see, she still turns her face away from him. • 12:03 GG: ...But. You. At. Least. Required. Someone. To. Complete. The. Primer. To. Let. You. Leave. With. Us. When. We. "Win. The. Game." Correct? 12:06 GG: You. Have. Saved. Miss. Aaisha. At. The. Near. Cost. Of. Your. Life.... You. Have. Saved. Miss. Lorrea'S. Life. Earlier.... And. You. Helped. Heal. Me. Before.... It. Would. Be. An. Honor. To. Excort. You. Into. Your. New. Life. Once. We. Have. Completed. Our. Goals.... 12:06 CC: • "It's a formality, that you bypassed. And it has the romantic requirements of matesprites." • 12:07 GG: So.... You. Could. Say.... I. Have. Been. Far. Too. Direct? 12:08 CC: • She chuckles weakly. "What's done is done, Serios." • 12:09 GG: I.... Suppose.... So.... 12:10 CC: • She coughs, and shakes her head. "As I said, you don't have to do anything. Just please forgive me if I do some stupid things over the next few weeks." • 12:11 GG: I.... Think.... I.... Could.... Manage.... That.... 12:12 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG drifts off into sleep -- Category:Libby Category:Serios